It Takes Three to Tango
/ 0 |Name = It Takes Three to Tango |Type = secondary |Starting_icon = novigrad}} It Takes Three to Tango is a secondary quest in . In the event you romanced both Triss (you got a romance scene after Now or Never) and Yennefer (you got a romance scene after The Last Wish), both will come to you after Ciri's meeting with Philippa and promise you unearthly delights. Walkthrough After speaking with Ciri, you are approached by both Triss and Yennefer. You're immediately suspicious, but they seem to be playing coy. They tell you there's little point in them both fighting over you, they want to share you. While they prepare one of the rooms upstairs at the Kingfisher Inn for a rendezvous to remember, you're to provide the wine. Head across Novigrad to the Kingfisher Inn, and speak to the barkeep. Ask to trade, and purchase a bottle of his finest—this is around 60 crowns. If the objective doesn't update, buy a different vintage until it does. Then head up the first flight of stairs, along the landing, and open the door on the right (north). Head to the Kingfisher and make your way to the second level, then knock on the door to begin the festivities. You give the door a quick knock. Then push it open. You're greeted by Yennefer in some naughty night attire. She purrs and coos while Triss (also dressed in next to nothing) extracts the wine from your hands. You're pushed onto the bed. Triss and Yennefer lightly stroking you. Hold on, what's this? Manacles? Well, if it pleases the ladies... Triss and Yennefer open the wine. You inquire about getting yours. They reply that you're about to get what you deserve. And, with a wry smile and a cute smirk, Triss and Yennefer leave you chained to the bed, leaving you to ponder on how you should treat powerful sorceresses in the future. Dandelion discovers you next morning. Feel free to try some idle threats during your chat, during which he says you've a lot to learn about the fairer sex. After putting on some pants, you decide to pay a visit to Avallac'h.The official Prima game guide Journal entry : When it comes to matters of the heart, my friend the witcher was never one of the most decisive men in the world. That is why, when he unexpectedly found both Triss and Yennefer back in his life, he couldn't unravel the conundrum of which to choose and... led both to believe they were his one and only. Usually such stupidity ends in bitter words and tossed cutlery - but not this time. : When the three of them were alone, the sorceresses revealed to Geralt that they knew what he had done and... were fine it. They had concluded that they all cared about each other deeply, and fighting their instincts would defy nature's wishes. They had a special start planned for this new chapter in their lives - a romantic evening for just the three of them at the Kingfisher. : "Don't keep two irons in the fire (especially if by 'irons' we mean sorceresses, and by 'keep in the fire' we mean 'simultaneously profess your love to both')" - an awkward motto, true, but Geralt of Rivia would have been wise to adopt it. Triss and Yennefer punished the two-timing witcher with admirable ingenuity and wit. I must admit I also played a hand in the prank - well, perhaps only a pinky finger, but still, my small role gave me tremendous satisfaction. To save Geralt from the revenge of wronged lovers - I could not help but savor such a magnificent turning of the tables. Objectives * Bring some good wine to your rendezvous with Triss and Yennefer. * Meet Triss and Yennefer in the Kingfisher. References ru:Танго втроем Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests